vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Plagiatsfischer/Rh/Mathematische Sätze
Hier werden mathematische Sätze (Theoreme, Lemmata, Propositionen, Definitionen) dokumentiert, die sich in anderen Arbeiten auch so finden. Kapitel 2 Abschnitt 2.2. Theorem 2.2.1. (S.12) *Ohne Quellenangabe. Der Beweis erfolgt im laufenden Text nach dem Theorem. Proposition 2.2.2. (S.13) *Quellenangabe: Resnick 1987, Proposition 0.2 Theorem 2.2.3. (S.13) *Quellenangabe: Resnick 1987, Proposition 0.3 Definition 2.2.4. (S.14) *Ohne klare Quellangabe. Evtl. ist Bingham et al. 1987 gemeint. Theorem 2.2.5. (S.15) *Quellenangabe: Resnick 1987, Proposition 1.11 Theorem 2.2.6. (S.15) *Quellenangabe: Resnick 1987, Proposition 1.13 Theorem 2.2.7. (S.15) *Quellenangabe: Embrechts et al. 1997, Theorem 3.2.2, S. 121 Theorem 2.2.8. (S.15) *Quellenangabe: Resnick 1987, Proposition 1.4, S. 43 Example 2.2.9. (S.16) *Ohne Quellenangabe Example 2.2.10. (S.16) *Ohne Quellenangabe Theorem 2.2.11. (S. 17) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis *Das Theorem wird als Pickands-Balkema-de Haan-Theorem bezeichnet. Condition 2.2.12. (S. 18) *Ohne Quellenangabe Theorem 2.2.13. (S. 18) *Quellenangabe: Leadbetter et al. (1983, pp. 57) Theorem 2.2.14. (S. 18) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Theorem 2.2.21. (S. 21) *Quellenangabe: Leadbetter et al. (1983), Theorem 3.4.1, S. 5 Theorem 2.2.22. (S. 22) *Quellenangabe: Hsing et al. (1988) Abschnitt 2.3. Theorem 2.3.2. (S.24, Z.5-17) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis *Das Theorem stimmt wörtlich mit Quelle:Rh/Degen 2006, Theorem 2.1 (S.19, Z.1-12) überein. Definition 2.3.3. (S. 24, Z. 28-34) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Die Definition stimmt weitgehend wörtlich mit Definition 2.1 (S.22, Z.4-11) in Quelle:Rh/Degen 2006 und mit Definition 5.1 in Quelle:Rh/McNeil et al. 2005, S. 185 , Z. 23-29 überein. Theorem 2.3.4. (S.25) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Statt eines Beweises wird auf Nelsen (2006, S. 18) verwiesen. Dort findet sich nur ein spezielleres Theorem für zwei Dimensionen (d=2). Der Beweis erstreckt sich dort über vier Seiten 18-21 und es ist nicht sofort evident, warum eine Verallgemeinerung auf d > 2 Dimensionen trivial sein sollte. *Ein zu Theorem 2.3.4. analoges Theorem findet sich in Nelsen (2006, Theorem 2.10.11, S. 47) und in McNeal et al. 2005, S. 186. *Für die auf S. 25 angegebenen beiden Ungleichungen nach Theorem 2.3.4. ist keine Quelle angegeben. Wer sich in dem Spezialgebiet auskennt, kennt allerdings die Fréchet-Hoeffding-Schranken, aber nicht der Leser einer wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Dissertation. Insofern ist "We know that ... " zu wenig. Theorem 2.3.5. (S. 26) *Ohne Quellenangabe und ohne Beweis. Dieses Vorgehen ist evtl. erlaubt, falls "Pickand's representation" ein bekanntes Standardtheorem ist, das sich üblicherweise in Lehrbüchern findet. *Siehe Theorem 7.45, S. 312 in McNeil et al. 2005, auch Theorem 2.2 in Quelle:Rh/Degen 2006, S. 22. *In der Gleichung (2.3.4), S. 27 steht auf der linken Seite A(v), aber auf der rechten Seite gibt es kein v, sondern nur ein w. Vgl. (7.49) in McNeil et al. 2005, S. 312, dort allerdings richtig. Theorem 2.3.7. (S. 28) *Ohne Quellenangabe und ohne Beweis. Das Theorem ergibt sich auch nicht aus den dem Theorem vorausgegangenen Darstellungen. *Das Theorem ist unklar formuliert, wie eine Definition ("is said to belong"), aber gemeint ist wohl etwas anderes. *Es ist unklar und unvermittelt, wodurch der Grenzwert ins Spiel kommt. *Siehe Theorem 7.48, S. 315 in McNeil et al. 2005. Theorem 2.3.9. (S. 28) *Ohne Quellenangabe und ohne Beweis. Das Theorem ergibt sich auch nicht ohne weiteres aus den dem Theorem vorausgegangenen Darstellungen. Theorem 2.3.11. (S. 31) *Die Quellenangabe Nandagopalan (1994) enthält eine größere Anzahl von Theoremen und Propositionen. Ein analoges Theorem ist eventuell mit größerem Aufwand identifizierbar, vielleicht existiert es dort auch nicht. Es stellt sich die Frage, ob der Autor die Originalquelle vorliegen hatte und warum er nicht das betreffende Theorem angibt. Theorem 2.3.12. (S. 31) *Die Quellenangabe Nandagopalan (1994) für das Theorem ist irreführend, ein analoges Theorem ist dort nicht vorhanden. *Das Theorem ist als Theorem kaum verständlich. Es enthält in den ersten beiden Sätzen Voraussetzungen und im vierten Satz sprachlich eine Definition ("is defined by"). Aber es enthält keine Behauptung. Dazwischen hängt der Halbsatz (klein beginnend nach einem Punkt!) "if for all tau > 0 there exists u_n^{(tau)}. " Die Funktion dieses Halbsatzes ist unklar, da die Bedeutung von u_n^{(tau)} nicht erklärt ist. Abschnitt 2.4. Theorem 2.4.3. (S. 33) *Die Quellenangabe (McNeil et al. 2005) ist unzureichend, es handelt sich um ein Buch mit über 500 Seiten. *Gesucht und gefunden: Proposition 7.51 in (McNeil et al. 2005, S. 315) *Unklar ist, warum für im Abschnitt 2.A (S. 40) für Theorem 2.4.3 ein Beweis angegeben ist, was bei einem Satz aus einem Standardlehrbuch überflüssig wäre. *Der Beweis für die erste Aussage des Theorems 2.4.3. auf S. 40, Z. 2-9 ist mit kleinsten Abweichungen identisch mit dem Proof von Proposition 7.51 auf S. 316, Z. 1-8 in McNeil et al. 2005. *Es ist unklar, warum, nachdem im zweiten Kapitel so viele bekannte Theoreme ohne Beweis angegeben wurden, ausgerechnet für dieses Theorem der Beweis aus McNeil et al. 2005 wiederholt wird. Dabei ist für das Theorem die pauschale Quellenangabe McNeil et al. 2005 gemacht, aber für den Beweis ist keine Quelle angegeben. Abschnitt 2.5. Theorem 2.5.1. (S. 34) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Ein Originalitätsanspruch des Autors kann vermutet werden. *Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 2.A befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit dem Theorem nicht erwähnt. *Das Theorem hat deutliche sprachliche Formulierungsschwächen und ist eigentlich in der Bedeutung kaum zu verstehen. Während M_n bisher ein d-dimensionaler Prozess von Maxima war über Indizes von 1 bis n, vgl. S. 22, wird nun ein Maximum für festes n über die d Dimensionen gebildet, M_n := max{X_{n1},...X_{nd}}, so dass M_n nun ein eindimensional ist, gleichzeitig wird aber behauptet, es handele sich um "a d-dimensional vector of maxima". Aus dem angegebenen Beweis lässt sich nicht klären, was gemeint ist, da die Symbole des Theorems im Beweis nicht verwendet werden. Proposition 2.5.2 (S. 35) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Ein Originalitätsanspruch des Autors kann vermutet werden. *Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 2.A befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit der Proposition nicht erwähnt. *Die Proposition ist sprachlich falsch als Definition formuliert ("can defined as ..."). Die Behauptung der Proposition kann nur erahnt werden. Anhang 2.A. *Der Anhang 2.A. enthält (S. 40-43) Beweise für die Theoreme und Propositionen 2.5.1., 2.5.2., 2.5.3., 2.5.4., 2.5.7., 2.5.10., 2.5.11. Damit könnte man davon ausgehen, dass der Verfasser hier einen Originalitätsanspruch erhebt. Kapitel 3 Abschnitt 3.2. Theorem 3.2.2. (S. 47) *Ohne Quellenangabe, vermutlich Originalitätsanspruch des Autors. *Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 3.A. (S. 74) befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit der Proposition nicht erwähnt. Definition 3.2.3. (S. 48) *Quellenangabe: Yun 2000 Definition 3.2.4. (S. 49) *Quellenangabe: Seegers 2003 Abschnitt 3.5. Definition 3.2.5. (S. 50) *Ohne Quellenangabe, vermutlich Originalitätsanspruch des Autors. Proposition 3.5.1. (S. 59) *Ohne Quellenangabe, vermutlich Originalitätsanspruch des Autors. *Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 3.A. (S. 74) befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit der Proposition nicht erwähnt. Definition 3.5.2. (S. 60): *Ohne Quellenangabe Proposition 3.5.3. (S. 60) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Der vorbereitende Text liest sich so, als würden aus der Literatur bekannte Sachverhalte zusammengefasst. Anhang 3.A *Der Anhang 3.A. enthält (S. 74-75) Beweise für die Theoreme und Propositionen 3.2.2, 3.5.1 und 3.5.3. Damit könnte man davon ausgehen, dass der Verfasser hier einen Originalitätsanspruch erhebt. *Der Beweis von Proposition 3.2.2. (S. 74) greift auf drei Theoreme zurück, deren Inhalt aber nicht angegeben ist. Diese sind in einem Arbeitspapier (Seger 2002) und einem unveröffentlichten Manuskript (Smith and Weissman 1996) enthalten. Somit müsste der Leser sich erst zwei Literaturquellen aus grauer bzw. unveröffentlichter Literatur besorgen, um den Beweis lesen zu können. Somit ist der Beweis unvollständig und wertlos. Kapitel 4 Abschnitt 4.2. Definition 4.2.1. (S. 89) *Ohne Quellenangabe Abschnitt 4.3. Definition 4.3.1. (S. 91) *Ohne Quellenangabe, scheint aber Standard zu sein (siehe z.B. hier, S.9-10 *In der Definition scheint nicht klar zu sein, ob es sich um eine endliche oder eine unendliche Folge von Zufallsvariablen handeln soll Example 4.3.2. (S. 91) *Ohne Quellenangabe -- scheint aber ein Standardbeispiel zu sein * Das Beispiel und auch zwei Sätze danach finden sich hier, Seite 4 Definition 4.3.3. (S. 91) *Ohne Quellenangabe Definition 4.3.4. (S. 92) *Ohne Quellenangabe Definition 4.3.5. (S. 92) *Ohne Quellenangabe Definition 4.3.6. (S. 92) *Ohne Quellenangabe Proposition 4.3.7. (S. 93) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Proposition 4.3.8. (S. 94) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Definition 4.3.9. (S. 94) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Die Formulierung ist nicht die einer Definition, sondern die einer beweisbaren Aussage. Definition 4.3.10. (S. 95) Definition 4.3.11. (S. 95) Definition 4.3.12. (S. 96) Proposition 4.3.13. (S. 96) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Proposition 4.3.14. (S. 96) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Proposition 4.3.15. (S. 98) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Proposition 4.3.16. (S. 98) *Quellenangabe: Daley und Vere-Jones (2003), ohne nähere Angaben. Example 4.3.17. (S. 99) *Ohne Quellenangabe Example 4.3.18. (S. 99) *Ohne Quellenangabe Abschnitt 4.4. Proposition 4.4.1. (S. 100) *Quellenangabe: Proposition 5.15 in Resnick Example 4.4.2. (S. 101) *Ohne Quellenangabe Algorithm 4.4.3. (S. 106) *Ohne Quellenangabe Kapitel 5 Abschnitt 5.2. Definition 5.2.1. (S.129): *Ohne Quellenangebe Theorem 5.2.2. (S. 130) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis *Die Aussage des Theorems scheint zu fehlen. Es handelt sich nur um Annahmen und Voraussetzungen. Definition 5.2.3. (S.130) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Der Formulierung nach handelt es sich nicht um eine Definition, sondern um eine Annahme. Theorem 5.2.4. (S.131) *Quellenangabe: Smith and Weissman 1966 *Die Rolle des vorangegangenen Theorems 5.2.2. bleibt unklar. Lemma 5.2.5. (S. 131) *Ohne Quellenangabe und mit Beweis im Anhang 5.A. (S. 167) von Kapitel 5. *Mit diesem Lemma erhebt der Autor wohl Originalitätsanspruch. Der Beweis verwendet aus wirtschaftswissenschaftlicher (nicht aus mathematischer) Sicht anspruchsvolle Konzepte (dominated convergence theorem, Satz über Césaro-Konvergenz). Beide ohne Quellenangabe. Dieses Vorgehen ist in maßtheoretischer und mathematisch-statistischer Literatur denkbar. Ein Plagiat ist hier nicht undenkbar. Proposition 5.2.6 (S. 132) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Es handelt sich nicht um eine Proposition, sondern um eine Definition. Proposition 5.2.8 (S. 134) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Der Autor erhebt wohl Originalitätsanspruch. *Als Beweis findet sich die Aussage "PROOF. The demonstration follows". Aber es folgt kein Beweis der Proposition, auch nicht im Anhang. Proposition 5.2.10 (S. 136) *Ohne Quellenangabe *Der Autor erhebt wohl Originalitätsanspruch. *Beweis im Anhang (S. 168). Abschnitt 5.3 Definition 5.3.1. (S. 140) *Ohne Quellenangabe Definition 5.3.2. (Blackwell-MacQueen Urn Scheme) (S.141, Z.13-20) *Quellenangabe: Blackwell und MacQueen 1973. *Stimmt überein mit Quelle:Rh/Teh 2007, Predictive Distribution and the Blackwell-MacQueen Urn Scheme (S.4-5). Anhang 5.A *Der Anhang enthält (S. 167-168) Beweise für Lemma 5.2.5 und die Propositionen 5.2.6 und 5.2.10. Damit könnte man davon ausgehen, dass der Verfasser hier einen Originalitätsanspruch erhebt. Kapitel 6 Abschnitt 6.2. Definition 6.2.1. (S. 176) * Ohne Quellenangabe Example 6.2.2. (S. 176) * Ohne Quellenangabe Theorem 6.2.3. (S. 177) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis. Es wird nur der Name Karamata angegeben. Das Literaturverzeichnis enthält keinen Beitrag von Karamata. Theorem 6.2.4. (S. 177) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Corrolary 6.2.5. (S. 177) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Definition 6.2.6. (S. 178) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Proposition 6.2.7. (S. 178) * Ohne Quellenangabe Definition 6.2.8. (S. 178) * Ohne Quellenangabe Theorem 6.2.9. (S. 179) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Example 6.2.10. (S.179) * Ohne Quellenangabe Example 6.2.11. (S.179) * Ohne Quellenangabe Abschnitt 6.3. Definition 6.3.1. (S. 180) * Ohne Quellenangabe Definition 6.3.2. (S. 181) * Ohne Quellenangabe Corrolary 6.3.3. (S. 182) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Example 6.3.4. (S. 183) * Ohne Quellenangabe Definition 6.3.5. (S. 184) * Ohne Quellenangabe Example 6.3.6. (S. 185) * Ohne Quellenangabe Example 6.3.7. (S. 186) * Ohne Quellenangabe Theorem 6.3.8. (S. 187) * Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Theorem 6.3.9. (S. 188) * Quellenangabe: Maulik and Resnick (2004). Definition 6.3.10. (S. 188) * Ohne Quellenangabe Example 6.3.11. (S. 189) * Ohne Quellenangabe Abschnitt 6.4. Proposition 6.4.3. (S. 192) Proposition 6.4.13. (S. 200) Proposition 6.4.17. (S. 204) Proposition 6.4.18. (S. 204) Theorem 6.4.19. (S. 205) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis Anhang 6.A *Der Anhang 6.A enthält (S. 218-220) Beweise für die Propositionen 6.4.3., 6.4.13. und 6.4.18. Damit könnte man davon ausgehen, dass der Verfasser hier einen Originalitätsanspruch erhebt. Besondere Auffälligkeiten *Die Rolle des Theorems 5.2.2., das nur eine Anhäufung von Annahmen ist, bleibt unklar. *Definition 5.2.3. ist keine Definition. *Es ist unklar, welche Rolle Theoreme in der Arbeit spielen, da sie teils ohne Quelle und Beweis angegeben werden. *Theoreme ohne Quellenangabe und ohne Beweis 2.3.2., 2.3.7., 2.3.9., 6.4.19. Rechtschreibungs- und inhaltliche Fehler *S. 25 Z.1: Fehlerhaft x_{j2} anstatt u_{j2} in der letzten Zeile der Definition 2.3.3. Eine Quelle mit diesem Fehler ist nicht bekannt. *S. 25 Z. 18: Es müsste richtig Pickand's (anstatt Pickad's) heißen. *S. 25 Z. 26: Die erste Ungleichung ist fehlerhaft: richtig wäre min{F_1(x_1),...,F_d(x_d)} anstatt min{F(x_1),...,F(x_d)} *S. 25 Z. 26: Diese Ungleichung ist nicht in den Text eingebunden. *S. 25 Z. 29: Die zweite Gleichung ist fehlerhaft: richtig wäre min{u_1,...u_d} anstatt min{u_i,...u_d}. Kuriosa * Der Name Fréchet wird in der Arbeit teils Frèchet (z.B. S. 25, 26) und teils Frechet (z.B. S. 2, 14, 26) geschrieben, aber niemals richtig geschrieben. *S. 61: "The proof of this definition can be found in the Appendix of Hsing et al. (2004)." *S. 130: Das Theorem 5.2.2. ist kein Theorem, sondern eine Aufzählung von Annahmen. *S. 130: Die Definition 5.2.3. ist keine Definition, sondern eine Annahme. Kategorie:Rh